Las Flores de Magnolia
by Sicaru
Summary: Muerte, violencia, miedo, represión. Fiore se ha sumergido en el caos. El pueblo esta disgustado y el rey también. Fairy tail se ha involucrado. Mala decisión. Ahora las únicas inocentes son las flores, aquellas que lo han visto y sentido todo. Sin embargo, hoy no se salvan... *Basado en guión teatral. Contiene críticas indirectas hacia los sucesos reales actualmente presenciados*
1. Las Flores Manchadas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, así como el guión teatral a Humberto Robles. Yo sólo les ocupo como base.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. "Las Flores de Magnolia"

* * *

Al comienzo fue la acción. En Magnolia… las flores. Nosotros nunca pedimos esto, sin embargo aquí estamos. _Luchando._

El aleteo de una mariposa pude causar un huracán. No todo lo bello es inocente. Eso lo entendimos aquel amargo día.

Unas rosas y unas magnolias pisoteadas pueden causar una guerra sangrienta. No íbamos a dejar que se burlaran de nosotros. Teníamos honor y orgullo, pero al parecer lo malinterpretaron.

El lugar de las flores es el pueblo pacífico. Un campo divino. Y ellos lo destruyeron con el arma más poderosa. _El pueblo._

La funda de la espada del caballero o el florero de un altar. No sólo en el suelo, también pisoteadas por la muerte. Aquel día arrasaron con todo, destruyeron nuestro honor. Estábamos desesperados…

Las flores en Magnolia y en todo Fiore nacieron para la vida y acariciar el alma. Sólo ellas sabían mantener la calma ante cualquier catástrofe. _Ese día fueron derrotadas._

Los inocentes se mancharon de sangre y mostraron la muerte. Ellos no sabían lo que se avecinaba. Y sin remedio sufrieron las consecuencias.

En Magnolia callaron las razones y habló la injusticia. En Magnolia callaron las palabras y habló la violencia. En Magnolia callaron los derechos y habló la intolerancia. Habló la muerte, el poder, la magia, la vejación… atropellaron la palabra, atropellaron la razón.

La magia es la sombra de la justicia, la justicia es el eco del pueblo, el pueblo es el arma del estado. Amigos o _¿enemigos?_

Orden y paz. Estado de justicia o justicia de estado. Crimen de la paz o paz del crimen. Mano firme, mano dura, mano sucia.

Mano firme: violencia.

Mano firme: celda.

Mano firme: represión

Las alas de la mariposa seguirán provocando huracanes. Las flores de Magnolia volverán muy pronto a su sitio y seguirán acariciando el alma, iluminando la vida.

La soberanía del pueblo reside esencial y originariamente en el castillo. Todo poder público o en los gremios dimana en el rey y se instituye para beneficio der éste.

Decían que el pueblo tiene en todo tiempo el inalienable derecho de alterar o modificar la forma de su gobierno. Eso no resolverá algo, al contrario, lo arruinará.

_¿o no?..._

_..._

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esto más que nada lo he hecho por la constante riña entre el dominante y su pueblo, que se ha visto desde tiempo muy lejanos. Y a mi parecer Fairy Tail puede ser una buena base.**

**REVIEWS (?)**


	2. Los Trágicos Sucesos

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, así como el guión teatral a Humberto Robles. Yo sólo les ocupo como base.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. "Los trágicos sucesos"

* * *

.

.

.

Es muy temprano aún en Magnolia, Fiore. La población se reunían en la plaza central, ya que ése mismo día había llegado un decreto por parte del rey. Nadie sabía el contenido del mismo, algunos intuían algún aumento de impuestos y otros en cambio, tenían un mal presentimiento.

Cuando finalmente los soldados se retiraron, la gente se acercó; y a sus ojos se mostró lo que sería la causa de su próximo sufrimiento. ¿Qué es lo que comunicaba el decreto? ¿Qué fue lo que causó tanto miedo y frustración? Después de esto los gritos no se hicieron de esperar. Gritos de terror. Lágrimas de nerviosismo. El pueblo enloqueció y todos empezaron a causar destrozos. Nadie sabía lo que hacía, por eso mismo las autoridades se presentaron rápidamente a "apaciguar" el embrollo. _Gas, armas, sangre_… **Magnolia se volvió un caos.**

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, más específicamente en el gremio número 1 de todo Fiore, las risas y la felicidad se escuchaban. Mesas volando de un lugar a otro, peleas sin sentido, risas, en fin, _Fairy Tail._

Pero eso sólo se _sentía_ en el primer piso. Mientras tanto, en la oficina del maestro Makarov Dreyar se presenciaba el sufrimiento. A través de una lácrima se podían ver los sucesos, se podía ver la violenta represión. El maestro aún no sabía con exactitud el contenido del dichoso decreto, pero tenía una vaga idea. De hecho, hace unos días había asistido a una junta del consejo. Allí se enteró de los recientes problemas sociales. Él quería colaborar, pero desgraciadamente por órdenes del rey no se lo permitían, sólo por el hecho de ser mago. Makarov pensaba que había algún tipo de problema serio y no querían mostrarlo. También que quizás los seres mágicos se veían involucrados en el rollo. Pero decidió esperar por alguna noticia, aunque en el fondo sabía que _algo terrible ocurriría._

Un piso abajo se encontraba una muy pensativa Titania. Hacía un rato había visto al maestro con una cara de eterna preocupación, y ella sabía que eso no era normal. Quizo preguntar, pero al escuchar el sonoro suspiro del mayor decidió dejarle solo un rato. Regresando al lugar, Mirajane había notado el extraño ánimo de la pelirroja, por lo que le preguntó con una sonrisa:

\- ¿Qué es lo que te aflige Erza? -

\- El maestro a estado actuando muy raro Mira... Me preocupa que algo haya pasado y no nos quiera decir. -

\- ¿Raro? ¿Crees que le hayan dicho algo en el consejo? -

\- No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que desde la junta ha estado así... ¿no has notado algo extraño en el pueblo? -

\- Mmm... ¡oh! casi lo olvido. La última vez que salí a comprar más suplementos, un anciano me pidió dinero. Y lo raro fue que no sólo el se me acercó a pedir limosna, sino que varias personas me rogaron por comida. Pero Erza, se veían horribles, sus caras estaban masacradas y sus ropas increíblemente sucias y rasgadas. incluso algunos tenían rastro de sangre. ¡Ah! lo peor fue que se veía un gran ajetreo en la plaza central. No quise pasar por allí, pero enserio algo grave está pasando.

Erza quedó sorprendida por el relato de Mirajane, y entonces temió lo peor...

* * *

En la plaza central ya nada estaba bien. Ya era más tarde, el tosco canto de los cuervos se podía escuchar... se podría hasta decir que combinaba con el escenario.

Los habitantes desesperados por obtener una respuesta a la reciente noticia, trataron de movilizarse con ayuda de sus _armas. _Intentaron repeler la creciente ola de soldados. Sin embargo esto sólo causó que los principales accesos a Magnolia queden cerrados por elementos de seguridad real para evitar que los pueblerinos salgan a pedir ayuda o a demandar. Se realizan cateos según sin orden real, con extrema violencia, perpetrándose robos y destrozos.

En el proceso las autoridades usan gases lacrimógenos, golpean a todos los que se encuentran a su paso, ya sean hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos, allanan muchas casas; y otra vez, sin "ninguna" orden saquean como ratas. Todo con un mismo "objetivo": _detener_ a los habitantes enfurecidos.

Y todo esto pasó gracias al decreto. ¿Qué es lo que decía?

* * *

En Fairy Tail se podía escuchar la "batalla". Ya no se escuchaban risas, ya no habían mesas volando de un lado a otro, ya no se sentía _cómodo._

El maestro les había comentado lo dicho en el consejo, les había dicho todas sus preocupaciones y temores. Y a nadie le gustó.

\- Así que hijos míos, por favor obedézcanme y tengan cuidado. Esto no es como lo que constantemente peleamos. Es algo realmente serio, y si llegamos a desobedecer cumplirán con lo que nos advirtieron... Por el momento no haremos nada, no hasta que recibamos órdenes nuevas. -

\- Pero viejo... Nosotros queremos ayudar. ¡No vamos a dejar que la gente sufra por culpa del Rey! Ellos merecen una vida tranquila... ¡Están sufriendo allá afuera! ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados¡ ¿Quién me apoya?

Una ola de gritos diciendo "AYE" se escuchó, pero fue interrumpida por el grito del maestro.

\- ¡SILENCIO! Natsu, entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero esta vez no podemos hacer algo. ¿Acaso quieres arriesgar a que todos muramos? Por favor, entiéndelo.

\- No pue... -

\- !NATSU¡ ¡Obedece al maestro!- La potente voz de Erza resonó por todo el gremio. Se encontraban en una situación muy delicada, y no podían cometer estupideces.

Después de eso todos se retiraron con extremo cuidado a sus respectivas casas. Todos excepto una maga de agua... ella fue para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía sus razones y se podía camuflajear pensó. Juvia tenía el ferviente deseo de ayudar a las personas, tenía la esperanza de que si alguien se sacrificaba por los demás, eso iba a funcionar. Y nadie la culpa, ella siempre había vivido entre riñas, sólo quería ayudar.

Pero no pudo, fue capturada. Desgraciadamente nadie lo supo.

Nadie escuchó sus gritos.

Y nadie sabrá que está en las celdas... aún.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche empiezan el traslado de los detenidos las celdas. La lista es muy extensa; la mayoría de esas personas fueron detenidas con uso excesivo de violencia. El general Arcadios le aseguró al rey que el "grupo violento" había sido prácticamente erradicado, y confirmó la detención de más de 200 personas en Magnolia.

A todos los presos se les niega la comunicación con abogados defensores, pero en una misión de los magos del gremio de Lamia Scale se constata la presencia de menores de edad, heridos, extranjeros y personas ajenas a los hecho, aunque se les fue negado al acceso a las celdas violentamente. De una manera u otra se recaban testimonios de la violencia desmedida de los hechos.

Después de tratar de consolar a los presos las autoridades los descubren. _Gas, armas, sangre. _Lamia Scale es ultrajado y secuestrado por orden del Rey, las mujeres son separados de los hombres. Cada quien tiene brazaletes anti-magia y dejan inconsistentes a todos los detenidos.

Mujeres, niños, ancianos son "dormidos", aún cuando ya lo estaban...

De aquella larga noche, de aquel amanecer terrible y desde las celdas, provienen estos testimonios de quienes se atrevieron a contar lo que vivieron a carne propia. Testimonios que serían entregados a un gremio de magos enfurecidos.

Éste es el eco de sus voces...

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se recibe cualquier queja, comentario, lo que sea :)**


End file.
